Talk:Pygmy Hippopotamus
Confirmed. Baron Will Scarlett 17:13, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Is the ingame name actually the full "Pygmy Hippopotamus" or is it shortened somehow? -- 07:36, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ingame name is Pygmy Hippopotamus — Skuld 09:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Redirects Would it be possible to link any searches for the term hippo or pygmy hippo to this page? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 202.7.166.167 ( ) }. :We might want to wait with that until the retail version is out. The fact that the pet is called "pygmy" implies to me that there may be other types of hippos, probably full size. If that's the case we might need a disambig page. -- 07:49, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Lol... is "Hippopotamus" a little much to type out every time you wanna see this page? Anyway, I think it's called pygmy because it's a pet. What other pets (aside from hearty bears) have been bigger than the player character, as hippos easily are? -Auron 03:50, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, I changed my mind. Corecting the redirect in case there is an other type of hippo is a quick thing. Doesn't hurt for now. -- 04:19, 29 September 2006 (CDT) To respond to Auron, Striders. My strider dwarfs my mesmer, which is of medium height if I recall. =P It's called a Pygmy Hippopatamus because it's a Pygmy Hippopatamus. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pygmy_Hippo Arshay Duskbrow 23:20, 23 October 2006 (CDT) "rise above the waist of a player character" I think that expression is really inappropiate... players can choose their own height, not to mention the difference between profession's size. And, other than that, I think that a lvl 20 hippo would easily outgrow a minimal size monk for example. --Adul 12:19, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Location change? Now that the retail version is out, several people I've talked to have not been able to find the hippo in the bog. I searched through the entire thing twice and found only crocs and warthogs. Has anyone found a hippo in the final version? Perceptes 14:14, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :I haven't found any either, I think the Crocs ate them all :P Baron Will Scarlett 15:33, 29 October 2006 (CST) I gathered that the Pygmy Hippos were replaced entirely by the crocodiles. In the pre release event there were 3 hippos and 5 crocodiles. In the actual retail version of Nightfall I have seen 8 total crocodiles, and a group of three that are somewhat seperate from the rest in what I would assume is the old location of the hippos. A darn shame too, I was looking forward to having a hippo pet. :Now i did count them too, and yes the 3 crocs in the separate group were hippo's in the preview event. But them beeing entirely replaced is not what i think. i sure do think they just moved them further in the story line... altough i cannot confirm since i didn't visit every area yet. --Saelfaer 18:22, 2 November 2006 (CST) The end of the hippo Thats it, The hippo is out and is very unlikly to come back it has nothing to do with beeing an endangered species or so... its about technical and structural problems with the data of the hippo pet. Gaile Gray replied to a petition to bring the hippo back with more info... you can find more info here: Dev tracker forum on guru I have no time to update this page right now, when i get home tonight i might be able to do it unless somebody else already did it...Saelfaer 09:12, 13 November 2006 (CST) :: I reckon they had to remove it because the coders kept misspelling Pygmy Hippopotamus so their code was glitchy.--Wormy 02:04, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Nooooo!!! Just as I wanted to get a pygmy hippotalamus it is deleted...this is crap...-- Shady 10:36, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Technology problems? What does that mean? Was the model too big or something? — 130.58 (talk) 06:07, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::More likely than not the skin was being buggy or some such (clipping, etc). Not being a l33t c0d1ng m4st4h, I couldn't give you specifics. Could also be, like Wormy said, that they kept misspelling something in the coding, though I kinda doubt that. Armond 13:27, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Do we keep this? I am sure on exact guild wiki policy with regards to keeping articles about information that is no longer relevant, perhaps we should start up a ctaegory for things that used to but no longer exist in the game, as keeping this one in the "Animal" category may seem confusing to some readers. --''Lemming64'' 10:02, 28 December 2006 (CST) : I second creating "Historical" category, id rather see obsolete info like this archived rather than just deleted - fun reading and nostaliga factor, plus, articles about deprecated but interesting mechanics (Skill rings ...) can be usefull. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 07:53, 8 February 2007 (CST) i agree. a historical category would be perfect, with things like this in. i think at one point some people wanted to delete the "Humbug" article after the passing of the first wintersday celebration (luckily they didn't), and then the Humbugs made a comeback :) plus, i'd simply prefer these things to be recorded rather than thrown out. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Plus, those temporary Luxon/Krzick Propecies quests could be dumped in there. 459 07:43, 21 April 2007 (CST)